


No Easy Fix

by Seblainer



Category: crossover - Fandom
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean cheats, how will Haley react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Easy Fix

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.

Fandom: SPN/OTH  
Title: No Easy Fix  
Characters: Dean and Haley  
Pairing: Daley – Dean/Haley  
Ratings/Warnings: R. AU, Crossover, Het, OOC and Strong Language.  
Summary: When Dean cheats, how will Haley react?  
Disclaimer: I don't own OTH, Bethany and Haley, or SPN, Jensen and Dean. I only own this story  
Author's Note: This story isn't beta'd, sorry about that. Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews!  
Words: 1,194 words without title and ending.

*No Easy Fix* One-Shot

She had known from the beginning that Dean was a player. She could see it in the cocky grin he always wore, the way he flirted and the way he carried himself.

Dean Winchester was a ladies man; there was no doubt about it. However, when the two of them had met Haley had told him from the start that she only participated in monogamous relationships.

She had had more than enough of being cheated on by her ex-husband Nathan and now she wanted to find another man to love and grow old with.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

It hadn't taken long for Dean to slip past Haley's defenses. His charming smile and the laid-back way he lived had drawn her in and from the moment she thought of him as more than an annoyance, she was hooked.

It also didn't help that the few times Dean had let his guard down, she was there. He would show his sadness and vulnerability and Haley always wanted to pull him into her arms and never let go.

Then she would look into his eyes again and the pain and sorrow they usually held would be gone and replaced with false cockiness. Dean always liked to pretend that nothing was wrong.

Haley had once asked why Dean looked so sad and to her shock, he had told her. She had been surprised to hear about Dean's family, because no matter how often she asked about his family, he never usually answered her.

"My kid brother's dead and it's my fault. I was supposed to look after Sammy, take care of him. I failed and now my brother's dead." Dean wiped away the few tears that had escaped his eyes and he cleared his throat and straightened his spine.

"My parents are dead, too. I'm the only person left in my family. The only Winchester left to kill evil sons of bitches and I hate it, Hales. I fucking hate it."

Not knowing what else to do, Haley had taken a seat next to Dean at the bar and then she had hugged him before either of them really knew what was happening.

She had comforted Dean and listened to him some more as he had claimed that every bad thing that happened to his family was his fault. When it got to be too much for her though, when she got so sad at what Dean was saying, she let him go and looked him straight in the eye as she began to speak.

"Your brother's death and the death of your parents was not your fault. From what you've told me so far about their death's, there wasn't anything you could have done to prevent them so you need to stop blaming yourself. The only thing you're gonna do is make yourself sick and I for one, don't want that to happen."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

It wasn't long after the conversation about Sam's death that the two of them started a relationship. It was hard and rocky at first, but when it was good, it was like Heaven.

Sure every now and then Dean had still had trouble not flirting with every other woman who looked his way, but Haley gave him credit because mostly when they were together, Dean was focused on her and their relationship.

Now though, as the two of them stood in the café facing off against each other, Haley knew that things were going to change and not for the better this time.

"Why Dean, why would you go and sleep with Cassie? What is it about her that you just can't seem to let go of? Is it the fact that she's seen you in action when you're hunting things and can handle how dangerous it is, is that it? I just want to know what kind of power she has over you that would cause you to cheat when I told you from the start that the minute you did, your ass was history."

Dean sighed softly and then said, "I'm sorry Haley. I know that I hurt you and all I can say is that I'm so sorry for hurting you and breaking your trust like this."

Haley shook her head and said, "Don't tell me you're sorry. I don't want to hear that. I want to hear what was so important that you had to take off to see the only other woman you ever dated and sleep with her while you were there."

Dean looked up and met Haley's gaze, his eyes shining as he held back tears. "Cassie is dying. She has cancer and it's pretty far advanced. She has her good days and well, she wanted to see me so I went. As to the fact that I slept with her, it was a last goodbye. She and I don't talk and do the emotional thing. We fight, we screw, and that's how things have always been between us. It's all we know. I was wrong, I know that and I'm sorry Haley. Can we try to work this out? I know we can fix things."

Haley looked up and met Dean's gaze. His eyes were watery just as her own were. It took everything she had, not to give in to what Dean was asking her.

"I won't do it, Dean. I told you already that I can't stand cheaters and that if you cheated it was over, so it's over. Sometimes, there's no easy fix for things and this is one of those times. There's no going back to how things were before. Now I know that you sleeping with Cassie was a one-time thing but it still hurts so bad to know that you broke your promise!"

After speaking, Haley pushed past Dean and left the café, heading out into the rainy night. They had been having this argument for two hours and Haley was tired of it.

As she headed for her car, Haley heard Dean quickly come out of the café. There was the slam of the door to the café and then the sound of Dean locking it before he hurried to catch up to her.

"Haley, please don't do this. I'm sorry about Cassie and I'm sorry for hurting you. I know it was wrong but I didn't think it was a big deal. Sex is how Cassie and I always communicate. I'm sorry I let it go too far."

Haley paused next to her car, her key in the door waiting to unlock the car. She turned and faced Dean and with a sad expression on her face she said, "I'm sorry Dean, more than you will ever know. I just can't do this. I won't do this. I won't allow another man to disrespect me like Nathan did three years ago. I'm sorry Dean, but this is goodbye."

Moments later Haley got into her car and before long she had backed out of the parking lot and left. Dean watched as the woman he loved drove away and the fact that he had lost another person left a hole inside him so deep, he was afraid it would swallow him whole.

The end.


End file.
